A bastard's winter
by Meyenne
Summary: Lya, soeur jumelle de Jon Snow, pensait que sa vie serait simple, loin de la Cour et loin du Sud. Cependant, lorsque le Sud vient à elle, elle se retrouve plongée dans un océan de mensonges et d'alliances douteuses avec pour seul soutien un homme parti prendre le noir. Mais sera-t-il vraiment son seul allié ? JonxOC au tout début, JaimexOC et un soupçon de OberynxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le vent soufflait sur Winterfell. Un vent froid. Un vent d'hiver. La preuve pour tous les Hommes du Nord que la devise de la famille Stark finissait toujours par s'avérer à un moment donné. Catelyn Stark née Tully resserra son manteau de laine grise autour d'elle. Les Starks et leur château situé au cœur de l'hiver. Ce même hiver qui faisait les hommes durs, glacés. Cependant, les Seigneurs du Nord étaient aussi connus pour leur honneur et Catelyn n'avait jamais regretté son mariage avec Eddard Stark. Elle avait été triste, découragée, après la mort de Brandon mais depuis qu'elle avait épousé Ned, elle n'avait pas regretté. Sauf une fois.

Depuis le couloir extérieur situé au-dessus de la cour, elle pouvait voir tous ses enfants. Robb s'entrainait avec Theon pendant que Sansa et Arya regardait. Bran grimpait contre le mur d'une des tours en croyant qu'elle ne le voyait pas et le petit Rickon applaudissait en riant un autre duel. Là, sous ses yeux, se trouvait le seul regret de son mariage. Les jumeaux Snow. Les jumeaux de l'hiver, comme les appelaient les habitants du château.

Catelyn, en se mariant, savait qu'avec la guerre, son mari pouvait engendrer des bâtards, bien qu'elle ait espéré à l'époque qu'il serait trop honorable pour cela. La déception de constater qu'elle s'était trompée avait été douloureuse mais elle aurait pu l'oublier facilement et pardonner à Ned. Cependant, il les avait ramené au château avec lui, les avait fait élever par une nourrisse et les avait laissé grandir avec ses propres enfants. Catelyn, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, n'arrivait pas à oublier la douleur. Ils étaient toujours là pour la lui rappeler. Ses propres enfants les considéraient comme leur famille. La preuve sous ses yeux en ce moment, Rickon riait de leur duel plutôt que de regarder son vrai grand frère. Pire encore à supporter, malgré le fait qu'ils soient des Snow, leurs traits étaient plus Stark que les vrais héritiers.

Jon, portrait craché des anciens Stark du Nord, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux gris sombres, ne se contentait pas de leur ressembler, il avait aussi hérité de leur caractère. La mine toujours sombre, le regard sérieux. Elle avait surpris des servantes faire la révérence devant lui par erreur, habituées qu'elles étaient à s'incliner devant les Starks. Lya, sa sœur, était pire. Elle ressemblait à son frère comme deux gouttes d'eau, évidemment, mais son caractère était celui de sa défunte tante, Lyanna dont, et c'était là le sel sur la blessure de Catelyn, elle avait hérité le nom. Elle était toujours souriante et pleine d'énergie. Aventureuse et ingérable. Evidemment, Ned lui pardonnait tout…

Catelyn Stark fronça les sourcils en les voyant dans la cour. Lya venait de désarmer son frère d'un coup à l'honneur discutable et ce dernier souriait béatement, assis dans la boue pendant que Rickon riait aux éclats.

* * *

><p>Jon sentit l'air s'échapper de ses poumons en atterrissant dans la boue. Il se rassit péniblement et sourit à sa sœur. Elle avait triché. Comme d'habitude. Lya ne supportait pas de jouer selon les règles, moins encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de duel. Elle répétait à qui voulait l'entendre, et surtout à Ser Rodrick, que dans un vrai combat, celui qui se battait loyalement était celui qui finissait mort. Evidemment le vieux maitre d'arme lui faisait à chaque fois la même réponse, c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans un vrai combat pour commencer, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Jon à chaque fois. Il recevait un coup dans le bras à chaque fois aussi.<p>

Jon s'apprêtait à réprimander sa sœur encore une fois lorsqu'il leva la tête vers elle. Elle lui tendait la main en souriant et il lui sourit en retour. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Bien que Lya soit une duelliste émérite, c'était la douceur qui primait chez elle. Toute sa silhouette respirait la douceur. De la courbe de ses épaisses boucles brunes à celle de ses hanches en passant par son sourire. Lya souriait tout le temps. Ou presque. Ses crises de colère étaient rares mais elles étaient légendaires. Il la revoyait encore, haute comme trois pommes, les mains sur les hanches en train de traiter Sansa de prétentieuse. Seulement, Lya n'était plus haute comme trois pommes. Elle était devenue une jeune fille. Déjà pulpeuse pour son âge. Jon avait sauté à la gorge de Theon lorsque ce dernier l'avait fait remarquer. Depuis, il s'était juré que personne ne poserait une main sur sa sœur sans devoir lui passer sur le corps avant.

Le jeune homme avait conscience d'être un rien trop possessif. Ce que son père n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, il n'avait qu'elle. Et elle que lui. Nés bâtards et élevés au château, ils n'avaient pas leur place parmi les enfants du peuple. Pas plus qu'ils n'avaient leur place auprès des héritiers Starks. Non, ils avaient grandis seuls, depuis toujours. Lorsque Lya faisait des cauchemars, c'était lui qu'elle venait voir la nuit. Lady et Lord Stark fronçaient toujours les sourcils le matin lorsque les servantes rapportaient qu'elles les avaient trouvés tous les deux au réveil, encore. Plus les années passaient, plus Lord Stark fronçait les sourcils.

Jon, quant à lui, n'ouvrait son cœur qu'à Lya. Il lui disait tout. N'avait jamais omis un détail ou passé sous silence quelque chose qu'il trouvait honteux. Sa sœur lui avait si souvent répété qu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule âme dans deux corps qu'il avait finis par le croire, même si la puberté lui avait appris depuis que, s'ils étaient peut-être une âme, ils étaient aussi sûrement deux corps bien distincts. Ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de se laver ensemble depuis le plus jeune âge, raison pour laquelle il avait su très vite la différence de leur deux corps. Mais là encore, avec les années, les servantes avaient commencé de chuchoter dans les couloirs, Lady Stark les avait regardés avec dégoût et Lord Stark leur avait finalement ordonnés de ne plus le faire désormais. Alors maintenant, ils se cachaient.

Jon et Lya avaient toujours eu ce besoin inexplicable d'être proche l'un de l'autre, comme si leur âme unique les poussait l'un à l'autre, confirmant ainsi la théorie de Lya. C'était d'ailleurs un besoin que les jumeaux n'avaient jamais cherché à s'expliquer. Pour eux, c'était naturel, comme la faim ou le sommeil. Personne ne se demandait pourquoi il avait sommeil tous les soirs. Alors pourquoi se demander pourquoi ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre ? Cependant, avec l'âge, ils avaient compris que ce genre de besoin était tabou pour les autres. Ils le cachaient donc. Autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Lorsque Jon se releva, il sentit le regard de Lady Stark sur eux, un regard de dégoût mêlé de haine. Instinctivement, il se plaça entre sa sœur et elle et lui fit face. La femme fit une grimace et, après un dernier regard dégoûté, repris sa route. Jon sentit la main de sa sœur se poser sur son épaule.

« Jon » murmura-t-elle dans son dos, « te mettre physiquement entre elle et moi ne la fera pas moins me détester, tu sais. »

Oui, il savait. Mais aussi fort qu'était son besoin d'être à proximité de Lya, plus fort était encore le besoin de la protéger.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Lya, enveloppée dans ses fourrures, sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. La nouvelle était tombée cette après-midi. Lord Stark avait annoncé que dans un mois, peut-être moins, le roi et toute son escorte seraient là. La nouvelle avait empli Sansa de joie et elle avait passé toute la journée à babiller sur les princes et les chevaliers à venir. Lya, elle n'était pas si enthousiaste, un sentiment de peur glacée l'avait envahie. Elle était bâtarde. L'arrivée du Roi et de sa suite ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose pour elle. Encore plus de gens pour la regarder avec dédain, au mieux. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle avait peur, Lya sentait le besoin de trouver les bras de Jon. Il était encore jeune, ses bras n'étaient pas aussi solides que ceux de son père, mais Lya s'y sentait plus en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs.<p>

Soudain, un petit animal jappa à ses pieds et se frotta contre sa jambe. Elle sursauta et manqua de glisser. La jeune fille lâcha un juron peu féminin et soupira avant de s'agenouiller.

« Chut, Orage, » dit-elle au louveteau nouvellement acquis. Elle était la seule fille à ne pas avoir eu une femelle. « Tu vas nous faire prendre. Viens, allons voir fantôme. Et Jon. » ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir.

Le petit loup-garou ne fit plus un bruit et Lya se rendit compte, non sans surprise, qu'il avait compris. La jeune fille se faufilait sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la chambre de son frère, que l'on avait déplacé à l'autre bout du château deux ans auparavant lorsqu'elle sursauta une nouvelle fois à mi-chemin.

« Lya. » appela la voix de son père depuis son bureau dont la porte était entrouverte.

L'interpellée resta un moment sans bouger, fusillant la porte traitresse du regard, avant de se glisser dans l'ouverture. Son père était assis derrière son bureau, une plume à la main et une bougie pour seule lumière. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, figés devant les traits à la fois sérieux et perturbés de son géniteur. L'avantage d'être née bâtarde était que l'on apprenait, par la force des choses, à analyser le moindre de détails. Cependant, Lya savait que lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ne l'avancerait à rien.

« Comment avez-vous su ? » demanda-t-elle, Orage caché derrière elle.

« Que c'était toi ? » Le protecteur du Nord leva les yeux sur sa fille et lui fit un sourire à la fois amusé et incrédule. « Qui d'autre se faufile à travers le château en pleine nuit ? »

Lya ne dit rien. Effectivement, il ne devait y avoir qu'elle. Les servantes ne se faufilaient pas…

« Tu allais voir Jon, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Là encore, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Se lancer sur ce sujet était un terrain glissant et elle ne le savait que trop bien. Lord Stark attendit un instant et lorsqu'il vit qu'aucune réponse ne viendrait, il continua.

« Lya, tu ne peux plus faire ça maintenant. Tu es trop âgée. Les gens font courir des rumeurs. »

A cela, Lya arqua un sourcil. Elle avait déjà eu cette discussion et son père devait se souvenir d'où sa fille lui avait dit que les gens pouvaient se mettre leur rumeurs. Elle avait été punie pour cela mais l'idée restait la même cependant. Pour elle, être avec la seule personne qui la comprenait n'était pas un crime. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de ce qu'impliquaient les rumeurs. Lord Stark se passa une main sur le visage puis changea du tactique.

« Le roi vient avec sa Cour. Ça, tu le sais déjà mais cela implique certaines choses. La plupart ne te concerne pas mais Robert m'a fait savoir qu'il avait l'intention de te rencontrer. Ce n'est qu'un de ses caprices mais cela attirera l'attention sur toi. Les gens de la Cour ne sont pas aussi complaisant que moi. Ce genre d'attitude pourrait te valoir des ennuis. »

Nouveau silence.

« Je sais, Lya. Autant demander à Bran d'arrêter d'escalader les murs. Ce que j'ai fait. Sans succès également. Alors je te dirai la même chose qu'à lui. Sois prudente et ne te fais pas prendre. »

Devant le ton impuissant de son père, Lya se sentit obligée de le rassurer malgré tout et d'aborder le vrai problème, qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé à voix haute.

« Je ne fais que dormir avec Jon, Père. Rien de ce disent les rumeurs n'est vrai. »

Oui, elle connaissait le corps de Jon aussi bien que le sien. Elle l'avait vu aussi souvent que le sien. Mais non, elle ne l'avait jamais touché. Jamais de cette façon-là.

« Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, Lya. » lâcha-t-il, énigmatique, en fixant sa fille de ses yeux gris. Il voulait à l'évidence faire passer un message. Un message que la jeune fille ne voulut pas comprendre. « Va, maintenant. »

Lya repartit avec son louveteau toujours caché dans ses robes. Elle fit un pas en direction de la chambre de Jon, puis se mordit la lèvre. Pour l'amour de son père, elle se devait d'essayer. Elle repartit donc vers sa propre chambre.

* * *

><p>Jon fut réveillé au lever du jour par une femme de chambre. C'était l'une des plus jeunes et il vit dans ses grands yeux bleus le soulagement de le trouver seul. Ainsi que la gêne de le trouver nu. Jon ne dormait jamais habillé, comme la plupart des hommes du château d'ailleurs mais il supposait que toute les jeunes femmes de chambre priaient pour qu'ils finissent par le faire. La jeune fille lui fit savoir que les bains étaient prêts. Ordre de Lady Stark, qui prenait l'hygiène très au sérieux depuis que l'arrivée du roi était prévue dans une quinzaine de jour désormais.<p>

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Jon s'étira, imité par Fantôme, avant de se lever, d'enfiler des vêtements sommaires et de se diriger vers les bains. D'habitude, il attendait Lya, qui préférait se laver après son repas. Mais que ce jour-là fut celui du bain l'arrangeait. Il avait beaucoup transpiré la nuit à cause de rêves agités et se laver avec un bac d'eau et un linge ne lui disait rien. Pas plus que d'attendre Lya…

Dans les escaliers descendant aux bains dans les sous-sols de Winterfell, Jon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues bien malgré lui. Il avait eu beaucoup de rêves agités ces dernières nuits. Des rêves qui le laissaient avec tout le sang de son corps qui n'irriguait plus qu'une seule partie de son anatomie. Lya hantait ses nuits. Il ne se souvenait plus quand cela lui était arrivé pour la première fois. Il y avait longtemps. Toujours des incidents isolés. Cependant, depuis une semaine, toutes ses nuits finissaient de la même manière et il remerciait les dieux que Lya ne soit pas venue le voir. Il ne l'évitait pas la journée, sachant que cela ne contribuerait que plus à la faire venir la nuit mais il n'était plus lui-même.

Jon n'avait jamais touché une femme. Il ne l'avait jamais envisagé, malgré les provocations de Theon. Cependant, malgré cela, son esprit semblait savoir de quoi il en retournait. Tant et si bien que ses rêves transformait sa perception de la réalité la journée. Il ne pouvait plus regarder sa sœur dans les yeux. Ni autre part d'ailleurs. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas prêté d'attention à ces rêves. Aujourd'hui, il y était contraint et il ne savait pas comment gérer cette modification dans sa relation avec Lya.

Une fois arrivée aux bains, Jon se déshabilla dans la salle prévu et ordonna à Fantôme de l'attendre avant d'entrer, sans se rendre compte que Fantôme ne s'était pas contenté de s'asseoir à l'entrée.

* * *

><p>« Tu as de la chance, Lya » se plaignit Sansa en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur sur le rebord de pierre d'une des grandes baignoires. « Tes cheveux sont tellement beaux. »<p>

Lya regarda ses deux sœurs assise dans l'eau. La plus jeune se battait avec les nœuds dans ses cheveux, signe d'un manque d'entretien criant. La plus âgée se frottait le corps avec toute la grâce dont seule Sansa connaissait le secret. Lya ne se considérait pas aussi sauvage qu'Arya. Après tout, elle aimait les robes, les bijoux et prendre soin d'elle. En revanche, elle n'était pas comme Sansa non plus. Etre belle et gracieuse n'était pas sa raison de vivre. Pas plus que d'épouser un beau chevalier. Déjà, en tant que bâtarde, elle n'aurait jamais à épouser un chevalier, elle n'aurait jamais à faire un mariage de convenance non plus. De plus, lorsque Lya pensait au mari idéal, il n'y avait que l'image de Jon qui lui venait à l'esprit et ça, elle le savait, ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant… Lya se mordit la lèvre et tenta de chasser Jon de ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas quand cela avait commencé, peut-être depuis toujours, mais pour Lya, Jon était plus qu'un frère, il était une partie d'elle-même, ce qui impliquait qu'il était le seul homme dans son esprit, qu'elle fut en train de penser à un futur mari, à un frère ou à un meilleur ami. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait que Jon. Jusque-là, cela n'avait pas posé de problème, mais depuis quelque temps, elle se posait des questions sur l'étendue de leur affection. Depuis que Sansa avait demandé à vieille Nan la définition de l'amour, celui entre un homme et une femme, et que Lya s'était rendu compte que là encore, la définition pouvait correspondre à Jon et elle…

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » finit par demander Lya pour se distraire de ses pensées gênantes. « Les tiens sont magnifiques, bien plus beau que les miens. » Elle savait que Sansa aimait les compliments.

Cette dernière rougit de plaisir mais se renfrogna.

« Les miens sont des cheveux du Sud. Toi, tu es une Stark du Nord. Pas en nom, mais en physique en tout cas. »

Lya soupira. Les inquiétudes de la mère rejaillissaient sur la fille.

« Je ne suis pas une Stark. Je suis une Snow. » répéta Lya pour la énième fois.

Arya semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur leur droite. Arya se renfonça dans l'eau, rapidement imitée par Sansa tandis que Lya se levait pour voir de qui il s'agissait. La curiosité l'avait emporté sur la pudeur et la jeune fille faillit le regretter mais fut soulagée lorsqu'elle reconnut Jon. Complètement nu. Sansa cria et se couvrit les yeux tandis qu'Arya éclatait d'un rire moqueur. Lya arqua un sourcil vers lui et sourit, amusée, lorsqu'elle le vit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

« Tu n'as pas vu nos affaires dans le vestiaire ? » demanda Lya, pas plus perturbée que cela.

Cette dernière vit son frère rougir. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi. L'eau montait jusqu'à sa taille et ses cheveux couvraient sa poitrine. Sans dire un mot, Jon repartit d'où il venait en claquant la porte. Lya fronça les sourcils. Il agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle trouvait Jon distant avec elle. C'était aussi cela qui l'avait fait questionner sa relation avec lui. Plus il s'éloignait, plus il lui manquait et plus elle se demandait si lui aussi avait de drôles idées et qu'il s'éloignait à cause de cela.

Finalement, la jeune fille se rassit, comme si de rien était.

« Je ne vous comprends pas. » lâcha Sansa avec un ton qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de sa mère.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. » répliqua Arya qui ne loupait pas une occasion d'aller à l'encontre de sa sœur. « Tu es une vraie prude ! Moi aussi j'ai pris des bains avec Robb quand j'étais plus jeune. »

Lya ne dit rien mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Arya tenait là la clé du problème 'quand j'étais plus jeune'. Lya n'avait jamais arrêté… Cependant, elle allait peut-être devoir si ses pensées ne cessaient pas.

* * *

><p>Trois semaines, elle avait tenu vingt et une nuits à dormir d'un sommeil agité, la peur au ventre. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Plus l'on parlait du Roi, plus elle avait peur. Plus encore depuis qu'elle savait qu'il voulait la voir sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle avait essayé. Pour son père. Mais la peur avait fini par gagner et elle était de retour, en plein milieu de la nuit, devant la porte de la chambre de son frère, Orage fidèlement à ses côtés. Le fait qu'il l'ait évité d'une drôle de façon depuis deux semaines n'avait pas aidé non plus. Il était physiquement avec elle mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il refusait aussi le moindre contact physique. Lya s'était vaguement demandé s'il avait rencontré une fille, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et cela lui avait fait jeté aux orties ses bonnes résolutions. Elle devait voir Jon. Elle en avait besoin.<p>

La jeune fille hésita. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait entrer. La porte de son frère n'était jamais barrée. Un frisson glacé, venu de l'idée que peut-être cette fois-ci elle le serait, finit par la faire se décider. Doucement, elle poussa la porte en bois, sourit lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, et entra avant de fermer derrière elle. Elle barra la porte. Depuis que les servantes s'était plainte de les trouver, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'enfermer. Ainsi, elles savaient tout de même ce que cela voulaient dire mais elles n'en avaient plus la preuve.

La jeune fille vit, à la lumière de la lune, l'ombre de son frère dans son lit. Fantôme se leva et salua Orage à sa façon. Très vite, les deux louveteaux se désintéressèrent de leur maître pour jouer ensemble.

« Jon ? » appela Lya alors qu'elle approchait doucement.

L'interpellé se réveilla d'un bond, faisant sursauter sa sœur au passage.

« Lya » soupira-t-il avec une sorte d'embarras qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune fille. Que se passait-il ?Jon semblait perturbé par quelque chose qui lui échappait. Il avait dû faire un cauchemar, si elle se fiait à la sueur sur son torse. Lya alla s'asseoir sur le côté du lit et prit la main de son frère.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Oui. » se contenta de répondre Jon d'un ton sec.

Lya se figea, comme s'il l'avait giflé. Jon ne lui parlait jamais sur ce ton-là. Il le réservait pour Theon ou pour toute personne qu'il n'aimait pas.

« J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

Jon eut un rire qui transpirait à la fois l'ironie et l'impuissance, ce que Lya ne comprit pas, avant qu'il ne se calme et reprenne d'un ton plus doux.

« Non. Lya, non. Tu n'as rien fait. Pas volontairement.»

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN :** Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur Game Of Thrones. Pour ceux qui ont lu le One-Shot avec Lya et Oberyn, je voulais m'excuser de cette longue période avant la publication du premier chapitre mais je voulais d'abord finir d'écrire ma fiction en cours avant de commencer de publier celle-ci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que la relation LyaxJon ne vous choque pas. C'est, disons, un passage nécessaire, pour le JaimexOC. A ce propos, ceux qui aime les fictions où les couples se font rapidement et sans heurt, vous pouvez passer votre chemin, cette fiction risque d'être longue et l'arrivée d'une véritable histoire d'amour comme on les aime sera très longue. En effet, j'ai voulu faire une histoire vraiment dans l'esprit de GOT ou rien n'est jamais simple. En plus, on commence avec Lya qui aime Jon et Jaime qui aime Cersei, j'aime bien la symétrie... Donc avant que ces deux là n'arrive à se trouver l'un l'autre, il y a du chemin ! Toutefois, j'espère quand même que cette fiction vous plaira :)

Pour les rythmes de publication, euh, ça dépend de vous en fait car je donnerai la priorité de publication à la fiction qui aura le plus de lecteur (ce que je trouve assez logique non ?) Donc si vous êtes nombreux, la prochaine publication sera vendredi prochain, sinon probablement celui d'après. Donc voilà n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir si cette fiction vous plait. Pareil si vous avez des questions, je réponds TOUJOURS à tout le monde (dans la A/N du chapitre suivant) que vous soyez inscrits ou non sur le site.

**A suivre :** L'arrivée du roi et son lot de mauvaises nouvelles

**Ps :** Si un bêta passe par là et souhaite m'aider, je lui en serai infiniment reconnaissante !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Le silence était tombé sur la chambre de Jon Snow. Sa sœur le regardait incrédule. Que voulait-il dire ? Elle n'avait rien fait volontairement… Donc elle avait bien fait quelque chose. Cependant, Lya garda le silence. Le regard de son frère parlait pour lui. Il avait honte. Mais honte de quoi ? Au moment où elle se posa la question, la jeune louve sut qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander. Elle craignait de déjà le savoir. Car la même honte lui faisait couler des sueurs froides le long de l'échine. Dans son esprit, Lya entendit la voix de Lady Stark résonner.

_Anormal_, sifflait-elle.

L'adolescente plongea ses yeux dans ceux, identiques, de son frère. Elle y lut, comme souvent, le même orage que celui qui soufflait dans son esprit. Son regard se posa ensuite dans les boucles brunes de Jon, emmêlées et collées à la racine par la sueur de ses cauchemars nocturnes. D'instinct, elle y passa une main et son reflet frissonna, les muscles de son torse raidis sous les rayons de la lune. Malgré son trouble, Lya laissa sa main là où elle était.

« Tu devrais partir, Lya. » finit par lâcher Jon d'une voix rauque. « Tu n'es pas censé être ici. »

« Ou peut-être que si. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

L'orage qui grondait dans les yeux de Jon éclata. Il rejeta la main de sa sœur d'un coup sec.

« Va-t'en. » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Lya, pendant quelques secondes, resta immobile, comme frappée par la foudre, avant de se lever maladroitement et de prendre la direction de la sortie. Son esprit était comme paralysé et, alors qu'elle touchait la poignée glaciale de la porte, des larmes brulantes commencèrent de remplir ses yeux. Soudain, alors qu'elle allait venait d'ouvrir la porte dans un grincement. Elle sentit la main de son frère sur son poignet. D'un geste aussi sec et violent que lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté, il lui faire volte-face et la plaqua contre la porte qui se referma d'un coup sous son poids.

La jeune louve voulut crier à la fois de douleur et de surprise lorsque Jon, les mains serrant ses épaules à lui en faire mal, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lya, comme par un réflexe qu'elle ne savait pas avoir, passa les mains dans les cheveux bruns de son frère. Alors qu'elle sentait la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, que le deux corps se resserraient douloureusement l'un contre l'autre, la jeune fille pensa vaguement que, si les dieux condamnaient ce genre d'acte, alors les dieux étaient bien cruels…

Cependant, à peine eut-elle le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait que Jon s'était déjà éloigné d'elle, la chaleur de son corps la quittant en même temps. Lya frissonna. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère, elle vit l'effort immense que lui coutait ce regain de contrôle.

« Va-t'en. » répéta-t-il, plus doucement mais d'une voix si rauque que cette fois-ci, ce fut avec joie que Lya obéit. Elle quitta la pièce à la hâte, Orage sur ses talons.

* * *

><p>Jon regarda sa jumelle quitter la pièce avec un mélange de soulagement et de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il fronça les sourcils avant de retourner se jeter sur son lit. Fantôme vint à ses côtés, ses poils hirsutes lui chatouillant les côtes. Jon passa une main derrière une oreille de son loup tandis que son bras gauche venait se poser devant ses yeux. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris à Lya de ne rien dire ? La Lya qu'il connaissait aurait dû lui retourner une claque retentissante, et mérité, s'il agissait comme cela. Mais non, elle n'avait rien dit. Pire, elle l'avait encouragé.<p>

Le jeune homme soupira. Ce n'était pas la faute de sa sœur. Si elle avait raison, et que leurs deux âmes ne faisait qu'une, alors elle avait dû passer par les mêmes tourments que lui. C'était lui le coupable. C'était lui qui avait craqué le premier. Jon se tourna sur le ventre pour tenter de calmer le sang qui remontait petit à petit vers son cerveau. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait chez lui.

* * *

><p>Ce fut au son de l'agitation grandissante de sa femme que Ned Stark se réveilla le lendemain.<p>

« Le roi arrive ! » paniquait-elle. « Il sera là dans moins d'une heure selon les gardes. »

Le seigneur de Winterfell soupira mais se leva tout de même. Malgré sa joie de revoir Robert, son inquiétude grandissait à mesure que le temps passait. Et il en avait des raisons de s'inquiéter. D'abord, il y avait les raisons de la venue de Robert qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Jon Arryn était mort et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qui le Roi désirait comme nouvelle Main. Malgré cela, Ned conservait l'espoir stupide qu'il se trompait que le roi n'était pas venu pour ça. Mais cela le ramenait à se seconde inquiétude : Lya. Robert avait fait part dans sa lettre du désir de voir sa fille. Il aimait son ami de tout son cœur mais il connaissait aussi ses vices et il priait les dieux que Lya n'en soit pas la prochaine victime. Son statut de bâtarde empêchait Ned de la protéger à bien des égards. Aussi, cerise sur la gâteau, Cat lui avait fait part des soupçons de sa sœur quant à la famille Lannister… Famille qui était elle aussi sur le point d'arriver en son château.

Eddard Stark passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux bruns. Il était devenu certain que le Sud ne réussissait pas à sa famille. Mais qu'arrivait-il lorsque c'était le Sud qui venait au Nord ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse…

Une heure plus tard, comme prévu par les gardes, la suite royale se déversa dans la cour de Winterfell. Le brouhaha qui s'en suivit paru presque sacrilège aux oreilles de Ned. Le carrosse de la reine, représentation parfaite de la débauche de luxe du Sud, entra dans la cour mais le seigneur du Nord n'y prêta guère attention. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son ami d'enfance. Comme il le craignait, ses vices avait fait de lui un homme gras, rougeaux et au regard vitreux. Alors qu'ils se donnaient l'accolade, Ned ne put que constater tristement que sa force avait elle aussi diminué. Le roi fut alors présenté à ses enfants et Eddard jeta un regard inquiet à ses jumeaux. Les deux adolescents se tenaient au fond de la Cour, suffisamment loin de l'un de l'autre que leur père put deviner une gêne anormale entre eux. Il soupira intérieurement. Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop proche, pour des raisons morales, certes, mais il savait d'un autre côté que Lya aurait probablement besoin de tout le soutien de Jon pendant ces prochains jours.

Le silence qui s'était fait autour de lui ramena Ned à la réalité et il put constater que, par-dessus l'épaule de Sansa, quelqu'un d'autre regardait Lya comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

« Ce n'est pas Lyanna, Robert. » tenta le père de la jeune fille dans un espoir désespéré de faire perdre au roi sa fascination sur sa fille qui se tortillait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, alors que le regard de Jon lançait des éclairs. Ned sourit malgré lui. Juste comme cela, le malaise entre les deux adolescents était oublié pour le moment et Jon reprenait son rôle auto-attribué de protecteur.

« Emmène-moi dans ta crypte, Ned. » maugréa le roi, assombri par ses mauvais souvenirs.

« Nous venons de faire un voyage d'un mois ! » protesta Cersei, acide. « Je suis sûre que les morts peuvent attendre ! »

« Silence femme ! » tonna Robert alors que Ned grimaçait. Il n'aimait pas Cersei mais il aimait encore moins le comportement de son ami. « Ned, je te suis. »

Le seigneur de Winterfell hocha la tête et après un regard sur sa femme, pour lui faire comprendre de s'occuper de la suite, il prit le chemin de la crypte. Alors qu'il descendait, le souffle de bœuf et les rires gras de son roi firent une fois de plus grimacer Eddard. Une fois arrivés devant la tombe de Lyanna, les deux amis échangèrent des souvenirs du passé.

« Ta sœur ne devrait pas reposer là. Elle était faite pour reposer sous un ciel bleu… » marmonna Robert, les yeux fixées sur la statut de sa défunte sœur.

« Elle était du Nord. Une Stark de Winterfell. » contra Ned avec fierté.

_Promets-moi, Ned… Promets-moi…_ Ses mots le hantaient encore. Il avait promis. Et quel en avait été le prix… Cependant, il ne regrettait rien. Jamais.

« Sa place est ici. » conclut-il.

Le silence retomba sur la crypte avant que Robert ne reprenne la parole. Comme à son habitude, il ne perdit pas de temps avant d'expliquer la raison de sa venue. Il voulait que Ned soit sa main, sans surprise. Malgré la certitude qu'avait ce dernier qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, il parvint à arracher l'autorisation d'y réfléchir avec Cat, reculant ainsi l'inévitable. Il proposa aussi de marier Robb et sa fille ainsi que Sansa et son fils. Vu le jeune âge des filles, il parvint là encore à reculer l'inévitable. Cependant, et ce fut là la surprise, ce n'était pas le pire.

« Ned, » commença Robert hésitant et apparemment révulsé. Et quelque chose qui faisait hésiter le roi donnait des frissons de terreur à son ami. « Il y a autre chose dont je dois te parler. Tywin Lannister m'a fait une proposition. Une proposition qu'il m'a demandé de te transmettre. Mais j'aime autant de prévenir d'avance, j'ai déjà dit oui. »

A ce moment, Eddard Stark, seigneur de Winterfell sentit son sang devenir aussi glaciale que les pierres de son château. Une proposition de Tywin n'était jamais de bon augure. Il attendit donc la suite avec effroi.

« Il veut que Lya épouse Jaime Lannister. » finit par avouer le roi.

« Et tu as dit oui ?! » explosa Ned malgré lui. « Et d'abord, le Régicide n'est-il pas censé ne pas prendre de femme ? »

Il aimait Robert comme un frère mais de quel droit mariait-il sa fille à un Lannister ? Et puis ça n'avait pas de sens. A moins que… L'image de Lyanna dans son lit ensanglanté, des roses bleues à la main lui revinrent en tête. Etait-ce possible qu'il sache ? Ned se força à se calmer, si Robert avait su, il aurait déjà mis le château à feu et à sang. Tywin en revanche… Une fois de plus, Eddard Stark crut qu'il allait se retrouver littéralement glacé dans sa crypte familiale.

« J'ai dit non ! » répondit Robert avec une véhémence typique de lui. « Mais ensuite, il m'a proposé d'effacer toutes les dettes de la couronne si j'acceptais. Pour ce qui est du devoir du Régicide, il me suffit de l'autoriser à prendre une femme pour service rendu à la couronne. A notre retour, je ferai croire à la Cour que leur amour m'a ému et que j'ai cédé à leur requête. Tu te doutes bien que Tywin a tout prévu. »

La simple idée que qui que ce soit puisse croire en l'amour de sa fille pour le Régicide révulsa Ned Stark. De plus, son seul espoir, le statut du Régicide en tant que garde royal, l'empêchant ainsi de prendre une femme, venait de s'envoler. Tout ça pour racheter la dette du royaume aux Lannisters. Ned se demanda vaguement de combien pouvait donc être cette dette…

« Donc tu as vendu ma fille pour te payer des banquets. » constata Eddard.

« Fais attention, Ned. Je reste ton roi. »

_Et un bon roi n'a pas besoin de le rappeler_, pensa amèrement l'interpellé.

« En plus, » continua Robert de plus en plus énervé, « que voulais-tu que je fasse ? C'est déjà un mystère que Tywin veule une telle chose. Le Régicide et une bâtarde ! Ils seront la risée de la Cour. Je ne le comprends pas… Mais toujours est-il que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser un si petit privilège sans une sacrée bonne raison. Toute la dette Lannister, Ned ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut ta fille à ce point-là, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il se donne les moyens de l'avoir ! »

_Il sait,_ pensa Ned paniqué pour la chair de sa chair, _Tywin Lannister sait. Et il met toute les pièces de l'échiquier de son côté_. Que préparait-il ? Et plus terrifiant encore, comment allait-il annoncer ça à Lya ?

* * *

><p>Lady Catelyn Stark venait de finir de faire visiter la propriété à une reine médusée lorsque son mari la saisit par le bras. Il venait de revenir du caveau familial, la mine grise.<p>

« Il faut que je te parle. » lui annonça-t-il à mi-voix.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important qu'il ne puisse attendre le soir ? Catelyn supposa qu'il s'agissait des demandes du Roi, raison de sa venue à Winterfell. Elle le suivit donc en silence jusqu'à leurs appartements, la boule au ventre. Une fois arrivée dans le salon attenant à leur chambre, Ned s'assit derrière la table de bois au centre de la pièce et fit signe à sa femme de s'asseoir à son tour. Lorsqu'elle se fut exécutée, il passa une main troublée dans ses cheveux et s'expliqua enfin.

« Robert n'a pas perdu de temps pour m'annoncer la raison de sa venue. Il veut que je remplace Jon Arryn. »

Malgré ses espoirs qu'il en fut autrement, Catelyn n'était pas vraiment surprise.

« Et tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Eh bien, je suppose que, puisque c'est Robert, s'il n'y avait eu que ça et avec un très bon argument, j'aurai pu refuser mais il y a autre chose. Il veut unir nos familles. »

Catelyn fronça les sourcils mais attendit la suite.

« Il veut que Sansa épouse Joffrey. J'ai réussi à lui faire promettre d'attendre un peu. Sansa est encore jeune. » ajouta-t-il à la hâte avant que sa femme ne puisse protester. « Il voudrait également que Arya, dans un futur plus lointain encore, épouse Tommen. Voir que Robb épouse Myrcella. »

Catelyn comprit vite qu'elle perdait ses enfants un à un à chaque phrase.

« Ned, je… »

Il leva une main pour l'interrompre, apparemment désireux d'annoncer tout ce qu'il avait à dire avant qu'elle ne puisse en débattre. Catelyn le comprenait. Cela devait lui déchirer le cœur tout autant qu'à elle.

« Si je pars pour le Sud, j'emmènerai Sansa, Arya et Bran. Robb doit rester là malgré tout. Il est le futur seigneur de Winterfell et Rickon est trop jeune. »

« Non, pas Bran. » intervint quand même Catelyn. Ned ne répondit pas.

« Mais il y a pire. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix morose.

« Pire ? » Catelyn frissonna alors que Ned semblait réfléchir à la façon de lui annoncer la soi-disant pire nouvelle.

« Il veut que Lya épouse le Régicide. »

A ce moment, l'esprit de Catelyn se bloqua. Plusieurs choses lui vinrent à l'esprit. Tout d'abord, en quoi était-ce pire ? Pour elle, le départ de Lya était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Aussi, elle se demanda vaguement comment un mariage était possible pour le Régicide et pourquoi souhaiterait-on épouser Lya. Enfin, elle pensa que de toute façon, si Ned partait, ses bâtards partaient aussi. Cependant, le sujet des jumeaux Snow étaient pour le moins houleux entre elle et Ned. Elle décida donc de commencer par la question la moins polémique.

« Comment le Régicide peut-il se marier ? Et pourquoi Lya ? »

Ned soupira. Il avait la mine d'un homme qui portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« Tywin a proposé d'effacer la dette du royaume envers Castral Roc si Robert acceptait de libérer son fils de son obligation de célibat. Robert a accepté. Ils ont déjà tout planifié. Robert compte annoncer à la cour que Jaime et Lya sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ici et que, par amitié pour nos deux familles, il acceptait leur mariage à titre exceptionnel. » Ned grimaça, ne cachant pas tout le bien qu'il pensait d'une idée pareil. Robert allait briser une des coutumes les plus anciennes de Westeros. « Quant au choix de Tywin concernant Lya… » Un silence passa où Catelyn sentit que son mari allait lui annoncer quelque chose de très important. « Je pense qu'il est temps que tu saches la vérité sur sa naissance et celle de Jon. Une vérité que je soupçonne Tywin Lannister de connaître. »

La femme du seigneur de Winterfell ne put s'en empêcher, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Aussi, cette révélation, bien qu'elle l'ait voulu tant d'année, elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir la connaitre…

« Jon et Lya ne sont pas mes enfants, Cat. » A ces mots, cette dernière sentit la colère monter en elle. Pourquoi diable lui avoir menti ? « Ils sont ceux de Lyanna… et de Rhaegar Targaryen. » finit par admettre Ned si bas que sa femme cru ne pas l'entendre correctement.

Soudain, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place lorsqu'elle repensa aux éléments qu'elle connaissait sur Lyanna. Son enlèvement, les roses bleues que Ned déposait sur sa tombe… Aussi, la raison pour laquelle Ned avait fait croire à son infidélité devenait évidente.

« Elle m'avait fait promettre de m'occuper d'eux. De les garder en sécurité. De les élever comme les miens. » Expliqua Ned sans qu'il en soit vraiment besoin. Catelyn avait déjà compris. Robert avait juré de tuer tous les Targaryens. Bâtards ou non. Alors si en plus il s'agissait des enfants de Lyanna… Cependant, une chose échappait encore à Catelyn.

« Mais, quand bien même Tywin le saurait, ou le devinerait, pourquoi un mariage ? Epouser une bâtarde, même Targaryen, est déshonorant. Surtout que ce nom n'a plus de valeur ici. »

« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. » répondit Ned. « La seule valeur qu'aurait peut-être Lya serait dans le cas d'un retour des enfants exilés… Ajoute à cela le prétendu meurtre de Jon Arryn… Et si les Lannisters l'avaient tué car il en savait trop ? »

Un silence lourd passa entre les deux amants.

« Tu dois partir pour le Sud. » finit par conclure Catelyn, le cœur lourd.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN **: Voilà voilà, fin de ce deuxième chapitre. Je tiens à préciser que mon ordi est en train de mourir donc excusez s'il y a des fautes de frappes etc.. dans cette A/N. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! On apprend comment Lya va se retrouver liée à Jaime et je pense que c'est une raison valable. Bien sûr Tywin ne fait pas tout cela au hasard. On verra cela plus avant dans de futurs chapitres. Encore une fois, j'espère ne pas passer pour la folle de service en mettant Jon avec sa soeur... Dites le moi si ca vous choque. N'importe quelle critique est la bienvenue évidemment :) Positive ou négative.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Ginger-Furie :** Merci pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en ira de même avec le second. Et oui, je fais de mon mieux pour garder les personnages dans leur caractère... Ce qui n'est franchement pas évident lol. N'hésite pas à me dire si jamais un passage est OOC.

**Llyss Sayu Slytherin :** Merci, c'est vraiment sympa de voir des gens qui ont lu l'OS revenir pour lire la fiction. Et j'espère que le second chapitre te plaira aussi :)

**A suivre :** Le point de vue de Jaime sur tout ce bazar et la réaction de Lya (et de Jon...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Jaime Lannister était un homme qui se flattait d'être quelqu'un qui, après avoir reçu des torrents d'insultes pour avoir fait ce qu'il pensait juste, ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur son géniteur. Lui, il arrivait toujours à le surprendre, et de la pire des manières. Lorsque ce dernier lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait qu'il épouse la bâtarde de Stark, il n'avait d'abord rien dit, trop surpris et choqué qu'il était par la nouvelle. Le silence n'avait pas duré longtemps cependant. Il avait protesté. D'abord, il avait rappelé à son père qu'il avait juré de ne pas prendre de femme et que ce serment-là, il comptait bien le tenir. Lorsque son père lui avait annoncé que Robert l'autoriserait, le forcerait en fait, à le faire, il avait tenté un autre angle d'approche. Il avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi une bâtarde. Une fille Stark serait plus acceptable pour la réputation des Lannisters. Encore un échec. Son père avait refusé de lui expliquer, arguant que le moment venu, il lui en serait reconnaissant. Quant à savoir de quel moment il parlait, cela restait un mystère. De plus, cerise sur ce gâteau empoisonné, il avait ajouté qu'il devrait au moins faire croire d'être fou d'amour pour sa femme car c'est ce qu'ils avaient l'intention d'annoncer à le Cour pour justifier cette folie.

Malgré toutes ses protestations, rien n'avait marché. Comme souvent avec Tywin Lannister, il n'avait pas cédé un pouce de terrain et, bien sûr, il n'avait donné aucune explication. L'idée révulsait Jaime pour tant de raisons qu'il en avait le tournis. Le Régicide avec une bâtarde. Le Régicide avec une Stark. Le Régicide avec une enfant. Oh comme la Cour allait pouvoir se faire plaisir en commérage ! Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui gênait le plus Jaime. Oh non ! Que la Cour s'ettouffe dans ses commérages, il s'en moquait. Cersei en revanche. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit elle-même mariée, cela ne changerait rien et il le savait. Sans surprise, lorsque Jaime était venu la voir un soir où Robert était parti chasser, elle avait explosé. Jaime avait perdu le nombre de verre qu'elle avait envoyé se briser contre les murs lorsqu'elle finit par le mettre à la porte. Depuis, elle refusait de lui adresser la parole. Comme si c'était sa faute ! Il ne demandait pas mieux que de n'épouser personne. Il lui avait même proposé de s'enfuir avec lui. Encore un verre brisé. Le seul espoir qu'il restait désormais à Jaime était que Ned Stark refuse. Un espoir de fou. Malgré son désaccord probable, le Lord de Winterfell n'aurait pas le choix. Robert avait déjà accepté. Cependant, en attendant qu'Eddard ait donné son accord, Jaime profitait de chaque moment où il n'avait pas encore à faire la cour à une inconnue. Quelle farce ! Il allait devoir faire, à contrecœur, la cour à une enfant qui, à n'en pas douter, lui répondrait avec haine et dédain. Les Starks et leur honneur guindé le haïssait. C'était dans leur sang. Bâtard ou non.

Sa seule consolation était de savoir que Robert en serait probablement encore plus malade que lui. Lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune Lya dans la cour de Winterfell, il avait lui aussi cru voir un fantôme. Elle ressemblait à Lyanna trait pour trait. C'en était effrayant. Cependant, il y avait autre chose qui avait provoqué la nostalgie du chevalier. Lorsque Robert avait porté son regard sur la jeune fille, sa passion à peine masqué, le bâtard s'était interposé entre sa sœur et le roi, une lueur dans les yeux qui lui avait rappelé douloureusement son ancien lui. Jaime sourit malgré lui.

« A quelle horreur es-tu donc en train de penser ? »

La voix de son petit frère sortit Jaime de ses rêveries. Il n'avait même pas entendu son arrivé dans ses quartiers.

« Pourquoi toujours penser à mal ? » rétorqua le chevalier.

« Tout ce qui te fait sourire m'inquiète, mon frère. »

* * *

><p>Lya se brossait distraitement les cheveux dans sa chambre lorsqu'un frisson la parcourut. Elle repensa à la façon dont le Roi l'avait regardé dans la Cour le matin même avec un mélange de mélancolie et de remords. La seule chose qui l'avait soulagé fut de voir le dos de Jon, légèrement devant elle. Jon…Elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à l'éviter et si elle était honnête, elle avouerait qu'elle l'avait laissé faire…<p>

Suite à cet événement, son père et Robert était parti dans la crypte. A son retour, Ned Stark avait fait savoir à ses enfants qu'il voulait les voir avant le festin du soir. Lya se préparait donc pour le rejoindre, la boule au ventre. Quel malheur allait tomber sur sa famille ? Naïvement, elle pria les Dieux qu'elle se trompe. La jeune louve attacha distraitement son loup avant de partir en direction du bureau de son père.

A l'entrée, elle vit qu'elle arrivait en même temps que Jon. Ce dernier se figea et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle rougit malgré elle et entra précipitamment avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit.

Une fois entrée, Lya pris place, comme à son habitude, légèrement à l'écart de ses demi frères et sœurs. Lorsque tous furent entrés, Ned Stark prit la parole. Il annonça d'abord son départ pour le Sud, ce qui remplit Lya de terreur malgré elle. Elle garda le silence cependant. Son père annonça ensuite le futur mariage de Sansa à Joffrey. La jeune fille glapit presque de joie en apprenant cela. Non seulement allait-elle devenir reine mais en place, elle serait du voyage pour le Sud. Tous ses rêves devenaient réalité. Ainsi que les pires cauchemars de Lya. Et elle n'était pas au bout de sa torture. Arya et Bran partait aussi. Finalement, le regard du seigneur de Winterfell se porta sur sa fille bâtarde.

« Sortez tous. Sauf Lya. » annonça-t-il gravement. Malgré quelques regards interrogateurs, les enfants s'exécutèrent. Sauf Jon. Ce dernier croisa les bras sous le regard d'acier de son père. Il ne bougerait pas. Finalement d'un soupir, Eddard capitula. « Lya, le roi a pris une décision pour toi aussi. J'aurai souhaité pouvoir l'en empêcher mais, ce que veut le roi… »

La jeune louve se contenta de froncer les sourcils, imité par Jon à ses côtés. Que pouvait vouloir le roi d'elle ? Elle craignit un instant qu'il voulut la prendre comme amante, en souvenir de sa tante. La réalité dépassa son imagination.

« Il veut que tu épouses Jaime Lannister. Plus précisément, » continua-t-il plus fort quand Jon commença de protester. Lya, elle, était comme frappée par la foudre. « Tywin Lannister veut que tu épouses son fils. Comme tu le sais, Jaime ne peut pas prendre de femme. Le roi compte sur vous deux pour faire croire à votre amour afin qu'il puisse prétendre vous faire une faveur en le libérant de son serment. Et Jon, avant que tu n'explose, sache que je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

« C'est injuste ! » s'exclama-t-il en frappant du poing contre le mur derrière lui. « Et malsain à tellement de niveau que j'en ai la nausée ! »

Ned Stark ne répondit rien mais lança un regard appuyé à Jon. Qui était-il pour parler de choses malsaines, semblait-il dire. Cela eut au moins le mérite de calmer suffisamment Jon pour qu'il quitte la pièce, en claquant la porte si fort que Lya crut que les gonds allaient sauter néanmoins. La jeune fille, loin de l'ouragan qu'était devenu son frère, finit par prendre conscience de la portée de ce mariage. Elle allait épouser un homme. Un inconnu. Un détestable inconnu. Et faire croire à son amour pour lui. Elle allait partir pour le Sud.

« Et Jon ? » parvint-elle seulement à prononcer.

« Il reste là. » répondit son père, comprenant sa question implicite. « Je suis désolé Lya. Désolé pour ton mariage. T'éloigner de Jon, en revanche… »

Lya l'ignora complètement. Une seule pensée emplit son esprit, occultant tout le reste. Elle allait quitter Jon. La jeune louve sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux.

« Père, je vous en supplie… » Implora-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Lya. » répondit-il, symbole du désarroi incarné. « Si tu savais à quel point tout cela me révulse. »

Sans un mot de plus, Lya partit en courant en direction de sa chambre. Elle se jeta à genoux devant son loup et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Le petit loup gémit comme s'il comprenait et partageait son désarroi.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que Lya trouva la force de se relever. Comme un pantin s'en vit, elle se prépara pour le festin et sortit de sa chambre. Elle entra dans la Grande Salle sans un regard pour ses sœurs qui attendaient de faire leur entrée. Les bâtards avaient été relayés à des places inférieurs pour l'occasion et Lya s'en serait félicitée dans d'autres circonstances. Pour l'instant, plus rien ne lui importait. Elle s'assit aux côtés de son frère qui affichait la même expression morne. Malgré tout, elle sentit sa main sur sa cuisse. Un geste pour prouver que, peu importait les circonstances et son propre chagrin, il était là pour elle.

« Vous en faites des têtes, vous deux ! » s'exclama Benjen Stark dans leur dos.

La surprise arracha un sourire à Lya qui se jeta dans les bras de son oncle. Elle fut tenté de pleurer à nouveau dans ses fourrures noires mais elle se retint. A peine Benjen fut-il assis que la suite royale fit son entrée. Lya posa ses yeux sur l'aîné des Lannisters. Elle fut forcée de reconnaître sa beauté. Il la révulsait cependant. Ses yeux verts. Elle aimait le gris. Ses cheveux d'or. Elle aimait le brun. Sa stature d'homme et son sourire acéré. Elle aimait Jon.

La jeune louve tourna son regard vers son jumeau qui vidait déjà son deuxième verre de vin sous le regard suspicieux de leur oncle.

* * *

><p>La soirée battait son plein quand Lya fut invitée à danser par le roi. Elle accepta de mauvaise grâce sous les yeux de Jon qui serra la mâchoire à s'en briser les molaires. Il vida son énième verre de vin.<p>

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend, mon garçon ? » finit par demander Benjen, son regard assombri par l'inquiétude.

Jon avait bien réfléchi depuis qu'il avait appris la décision du Roi à propos de Lya.

« Je veux prendre le noir. » annonça-t-il, déterminé. Son oncle éclata d'un rire.

« N'importe quoi ! Tu es saoul. » Jon planta ses yeux gris dans les siens et il sembla comprendre que ce n'était pas l'alcool qui parlait. Il lui déliait peut-être juste la langue. « Jon, tu n'es pas sérieux. Tu sais ce que ça implique d'entrer dans la garde de nuit ? »

Jon garda le silence, inflexible.

« Mais enfin mon garçon, tu n'as jamais connu la moindre femme ! Comment peux-tu savoir ce que cela fait de renoncer aux femmes, à une famille, à des enfants ! »

« La seule que je veux, je ne l'aurai jamais. » répliqua le jeune loup avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Lya tourbillonnait désormais sur la piste de dance dans les bras de Jaime Lannister. Elle semblait aussi désemparée que si elle avait dansé avec le diable lui-même. Jon but encore un verre. Il sentit le regard accusateur de son oncle sur lui alors qu'il fusillait le Régicide du regard.

« Jon, tu es jeune. » _Ta passade malsaine avec Lya disparaîtra avec le temps_, ajouta-t-il en silence.

Le jeune homme serra encore plus les dents. Il y avait bien plus réfléchi que ce que supposait son oncle.

« Si Père part, Lady Catelyn ne voudra plus de moi ici. » _Lya ici ou non_…

* * *

><p>Lya crut vomir lorsqu'elle vit le Roi s'approcher d'elle pour l'inviter à danser. Cependant, repoussant ou non, le Roi restait le Roi. Elle accepta. Alors qu'ils commençaient de danser, Lya prenant garde à ne se faire écraser les pieds au risque d'y perdre un orteil, elle tenta de ravaler sa colère. Oh comme elle le haïssait ! Elle haïssait le Régicide, Tywin, son propre père, le monde entier en fait. Mais lui, il avait donné son accord, accepté ce mariage à sa place. Il avait causé son malheur.<p>

« Je suis désolé Lya. Je ne voulais pas tout ça. » marmonna-t-il, le souffle aviné. « Ton père m'a fait part de sa décision. J'ai prévenu le Régicide. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle ne se faisait pas confiance pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère. Le reste de la dance passa dans une lenteur infernale pour Lya. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jon continuer sa tentative de noyade par l'alcool… Finalement, alors qu'elle croyait avoir enfin recouvré la liberté, la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir lui proposa de danser : Jaime Lannister. Encore une fois, elle accepta de mauvaise grâce.

« Ne me fusillez pas du regard comme cela, Lady Lya. Je ne fais que ce que l'on m'a imposé. »

Lya fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi votre père veut-il cela ? Et ne pouviez-vous pas l'empêcher ? »

Par-dessus l'épaule du Régicide, elle vit la reine qui la fixait des yeux. Si un regard pouvait tuer…

« Pour ce qui est de pourquoi, je suis aussi perdu que vous. Et non, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. Pas faute d'avoir essayé, sans vouloir vous offenser » marmonna-t-il.

La colère de Lya diminua légèrement en se rendant compte d'un détail qui lui avait échappé jusque-là. Jaime Lannister était aussi piégé par la situation qu'elle.

« Comment sommes-nous censés faire croire à une histoire d'amour ? » demanda-t-elle désespérée.

Elle n'avait pensé qu'à Jon depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle cependant, maintenant qu'elle était en face de son futur mari, elle s'en rendit compte qu'elle avait bien plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en avait anticipés. Elle avait conscience que ne pas obéir provoquerait l'ire de Tywin Lannister. Et même dans le Nord, les gens chantaient parfois les pluies de Castamere… Elle avait conscience qu'à moins d'avoir des envies de suicide, elle devait obéir.

« Je ne sais pas. » finit par admettre Jaime, apparemment aussi désemparé qu'elle. « Nous avons tout le voyage retour pour travailler là-dessus. Il y a plus urgent. »

_Et quoi donc ?_ pensa vaguement Lya. A part Jon, elle ne voyait pas. Et la pitié qu'elle voyait dans le regard du Régicide ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Lady Lya, avez-vous un amant ? Un amoureux ? Un prétendant ? N'importe quoi ? » demanda ce dernier dans un souffle.

« Je ne suis pas une Lady. » répliqua Lya, la racine de ses cheveux s'empourprant malgré elle. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires ! « Et c'est une question inconvenante. »

Il lui lança un regard qui laissa sous-entendre ce qu'il pensait des convenances.

« Je demande car je me refuse à prendre la virginité d'une enfant qui n'a pas le choix.» expliqua-t-il d'un ton amère.

Soudain, Lya trébucha dans ses pas de danse et, sans les bras de son futur mari, elle serait certainement tombée. Voilà un aspect auquel elle n'avait pas pensé. La nuit de noce. Si le Régicide refusait de salir son honneur douteux du sang de sa virginité, elle refusait que le premier homme qu'elle connaisse fût son mari imposé.

« Je ne dirai rien à personne. » ajouta le chevalier lorsqu'il vit qu'ils étaient sur la même ligne d'idée. Lya se contenta de hocher la tête alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à grands fracas et que les rires accompagnaient la sortie houleuse de Jon. Lya le regarda partir, à la fois sidérée par son comportement et inquiète. Elle allait partir à sa suite quand Sansa lui réclama la prochaine danse. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Tyrion Lannister sortir à la suite de Jon avant de se faire entraîner dans une danse mouvementée. Lya se demanda pourquoi sa sœur, si attachée à paraître plus Lady qu'enfant l'invitait à danser. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ser Jaime t'a invité à danser ! Quelle chanceuse ! Il est si beau ! » S'extasia-t-elle et Lya retint l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Pas autant que mon futur promis mais… »

Lya ignora sa sœur alors qu'elle déblatérait sur ses chansons préférées qui devenaient réalité. Finalement, la jeune fille put enfin s'échapper pour rejoindre son frère à l'extérieur. Elle passa la porte au moment où le nain s'apprêtait à rentrer.

« Tous les nains sont peut-être les bâtards de leur père mais tous les bâtards n'ont pas à être nains. » lâchait-il cérémonieusement. Et Lya ne put s'empêcher de trouver ses mots justes. Cependant, elle ne s'y attarda pas. Elle aurait tout le temps du monde pour apprendre à connaître son futur beau-frère.

« Jon » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Elle posa délicatement une main sur son dos. C'était les premiers mots qu'ils échangeaient depuis la nuit de veille. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Je peux te parler, en privée ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme hocha la tête et prit la direction de sa chambre. Lya lui emboîta le pas. Une fois la porte barrée et Fantôme dûment caressé entre les oreilles, elle s'assit sur le lit de son frère. Elle ne savait pas par quel bout commencer… Fantôme dut sentir quelque chose car il quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans le petit salon attenant. Lya déglutit. Lorsque Jaime lui avait parlé de la nuit de noce, un seul mot lui était venu à l'esprit : Jon. Peut-être était-ce l'excuse pour ses vrais péchés mais Lya était à des milliers de kilomètres de s'en soucier. L'important était l'instant présent.

« Jon, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN :** Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser de ce retard, mais la vie a tendance à prendre le dessus sur les loisirs... Entre une maison à rénover et mes cours de master, le temps passe trop vite. Cependant, maintenant que la période des contrôles est passée, je devrais avoir plus de temps pour écrire. Toutefois, je suis quasiment certaines que la publication de cette fiction sera retardée. En effet, toute la partie Jon/Lya était très claire dans mon esprit donc je l'ai écrite sans problème. Ce n'est pas le cas pour la suite. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire sur Jaime Lannister... Donc, pour publier quelque chose de potable, cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. Mais je vais m'y atteler sérieusement ! Promis !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Adelys :** Merci pour tes reviews :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Ginger-Furie :** Merci ! Je suis rassurée de savoir que Lya ne fait pas une Mary-Sue. Je ne peux pas supporter ce genre de personnage dans une fiction. Car, d'accord, Lya est belle (je trouve ça tout aussi cliché les gens qui s'acharne à faire leur OC tellement classique qu'elles sont toutes petites, fines, sans poitrine etc... Et pas forcément très belle. Il y a de tout pour faire un monde ! XD) mais elle a un caractère de cochon et ne réfléchit pas toujours avant de parler ou d'agir. Ce qui va lui causer des soucis par la suite d'ailleurs. Et bien sûr, son plus gros défaut : son affection pour Jon. J'essaye vraiment de faire en sorte qu'elle reste ''humaine'' avec plein de qualités mais autant de défauts :P Je suis aussi rassurée que, pour l'instant, personne ne soit OOC. Je fais de mon mieux à ce sujet. Pour Tywin, oui, évidemment, il a une idée derrière la tête. Il assure ses arrières en gros. Et pour Jon et Lya, effectivement c'est très GOT, et c'est aussi nécessaire pour sa relation avec Jaime. Même s'ils vont mettre très longtemps à se comprendre et à s'aimer... Je m'arrache les cheveux à ce sujet ! XD


End file.
